For large venues, e.g. stadiums, arenas, theaters, fields, etc., large jumbotron-type display screens have been widely used to display various images to audiences attending events such as, for example, sporting events, theatrical events, movies, concerts, speeches, etc. Although these large display screens do an adequate job of displaying images to vast numbers of people, the large size of the displays makes their assembly at venues extremely difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, the sheer size of these display screens requires complicated and expensive procedures and techniques to transport the display screens from venue to venue.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a display screen which is able to overcome the above disadvantages and which can be quickly and easily assembled in situ and subsequently disassembled for transport in an inexpensive and efficient fashion.
It is therefore desirable to provide an optical panel system including stackable waveguides that can be utilized in large-size venue situations (as well as any size venue situation), and that does not suffer from the above drawbacks experienced by large display screens. Additionally, while addressing these problems, the optical panel system including stackable waveguides of the present invention will simultaneously provide superior high contrast desired in high ambient light situations (or any light situation).
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.